TFP Stellar Ties
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Nur Wang was an Asian girl who lives in the United States and is a friend of Miko Nakadai. Nur suffers from xenophobia imposed on her, her adoptive parents and her friend. But something will happen in the life of this girl who will change her life forever. Only couples canon \canon and strong oc \canon friendship. Probably should have 10 chapters .
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stellar Ties  
Universe: TFP with influences of TFA  
Warnings: Strong Presence of oc, spoilers for TFP and perhaps TFA, ooc, AU , Relationships mech \ girl and mech \ femme, presence of xenophobia, xenophily  
Couples: Jack x Arcee, Optimus x June , femme Sari x Prowl, Wheeljack x Miko, one-sided June x Fowler  
Summary: Nur Wang was an Asian girl who lives in the United States and is a friend of Miko Nakadai. Nur suffers from xenophobia imposed on her, her adoptive parents and her friend. But something will happen in the life of this girl who will change her life forever. Only couples canon \ canon and strong oc \ canon friendship. Probably should have 10 chapters.  
Rated: T  
Note:  
Names of autobots in holoforms :  
Optimus - Orion Pax;  
Arcee - Rebecca Rider;  
Bulkhead - Gabriel Mathias;  
Bumblebee Noah Smith;  
Ratchet - Dr. Max Gomez;  
Wheeljack - Allan Silver;  
Smokescreen - Samuel Key;  
Ultra Magnus - Commander Albert Jones;  
Prowl - Ryou Wang;  
Sari - Sari Wang

Chapter 1 - There will be more of us?

Narrator P.O.V.  
At the base autobot ...  
"So, from today, you will use human names when are using human holoforma human. Try to use them best to hide from the Decepticons." The agent said Fowler.  
"Agent Fowler, you met us just to talk about it. A war happening out there and you wasting time?" Grumbled the Ultra Magnus.  
"Calm down, old friend, I'm sure Agent Fowler has something important to say." Optimus interrupted.  
"So, ladies and gentlemen, I have the suspicion that there are more intelligent cybertronians here."  
"Any image?" Said Ratchet.  
"Negative, doctor." Replied the agent.  
"Were new autobots or decepticons? We have to find out." Said Smokie.  
"I think if they were new cons, they would have appeared to show service." Bulk said.  
"Or sometimes not. Megatron may have asked to hide. But can also be autobots." Arcee said.  
"If autobots, why do not detect them before?" Jack asked.  
"I have a theory. I 'm Not sure you will want to hear." Said Wheeljackie.  
"Go on, soldier." Said Magnus.  
"Before I was a wrecker , I got to train with the cyberninjas. I abandoned because it was too boring. I know graduates ninjabots can hide their energy signature." Replied Jackie .  
"Ninjas autobots?! Yeah! IA! They must be totally awesome. We have to find these guys." Miko shouted.  
"Calm, Miko. We do not know the faction of these guys. And even if they were autobots , we do not know whether they will cooperate with us." warned Rafael.  
"If I'm thinking, yes they will. Oh, go away." Said Wheeljackie.  
"I thought the ninjabots had been totally annihilated. Would be nice to find some. Wheeljack, who do you think they can be?"  
"Prime, I believe that the only survivors were a couple. The femme is my friend . Her name was Sari. His Sparkmate is one of the guys more serious I met . His name is Prowl and he lives up to his name." replied the Wrecker .

"I'm smelling Ultra Magnus 2." Grumbled Miko.  
"Have more respect for your commander, human wrecker ." Magnus snapped.  
"Relax, Miko. Prowl is serious, but he is more of a ninja version of Prime than for Ultra Magnus." Said Jackie.  
"And Sari, as she is, Jackie?" Jack asked.  
"She 's really cool. She'd make a good Wrecker . But the Prowl had a very large power of persuasion and dragged her to the ninjabots. I'm sure Miko , Smokie and Bulk will love her ." He said.  
"Gentlemen, let me see if I understood everything. Exists the chance of a couple of ninjas autobots are going around. So, what are we waiting for? Let's find them!" Fowler said the agent.  
"Hold on, man! Ninjabots are masters of disguise. Its´not that easy to find them ." Said Jackie.  
"Gentlemen, as demonstrated Wheeljack have enough knowledge of the situation, I suggest that he lead the Wreckers on a search for these cybertronians." Ultra Magnus ordered.  
"Certainly, sir. But only if all the Wreckers are together. All the same." Jackie said pointing to Miko.  
"This is already turning into obsession, devastating. Keep it up and I'll think you're mating with a human." Complained Ultra Magnus.  
"Ha , ha , ha,ha, ha, ha , ha ,ha , ha ." Ratchet chuckled.  
"We have three couples at the base and only now you realized that?

I thought you were more intelligent about these things. "Said the doctor.  
"On behalf of Primus, Optimus who the hell is this?" Shouted the commander.  
The leader took breath and said: "Old friend, I believe that years of solitude should be compensated with love. Since it will not obstruct the missions, for me it's okay."  
"That's right, sir. I'm with Jackie, Jack is with Arcee. And even the Prime dont' party , is dating the mother of Jack." Said Miko.  
At that point, Fowler was sad. He is upset because he lost June to Prime .  
"I'm watching you all. I'm right." Said Magnus.  
"Reassure yourself commander. Arcee and Prime are very responsible and will not do anything wrong. When to Jackie, I give to him a warning if he passes the limits with Miko." Bulk said.  
"Wreckres , look for these hidden cybertronians. Sweep across the city." Magnus ordered. "And the others stay here with me." He continued.  
"I'm going to search as well. Be careful and good luck. Autobots, let's roll out " Prime said.  
Then the group Jackie, Miko, Bulk and Smokie left to search. Miko stayed with Jackie and Bulk with Smokie. Optimus came out for a solitary search . "

In the next chapter: Nur appears. Know her routine humiliation and suffering and her friendship with Miko. And the search continues for the mysterious transformers. Will be friends or enemies? Wheeljack is right? Ultra Magnus will accept couples the base? Wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The suffering of Nur  
Nur P.O.V.  
"Another day and more another. When will they learn? Whoops, humiliation, materials vandalized. Why? I 'm not an illegal immigrant and did not do anything wrong. Why, why, these American idiots, you have to do this to me?  
Damn! Life is not bad. I'm in school, my parents have a decent job, I have good manners and I am a person of character. Theoretically, I should not complain about life. But thanks to my eyes and my different accent , some people look at me and treat me like I was trash.  
Ah, I did not introduce myself. My name Wang Nur, Nur for friends. I am a Malaysian immigrant. I was orphaned early. My father died of pneumony before I was born. He was Malay. My mother, who was a Chinese immigrant, died run over when I was four years. I miss her . No one in my family wanted me. So I went to the orphanage. A year later, I was adopted. It was Chinese man and his Indian wife. They were young. The woman could not have children. So they adopted me.  
It was the best thing that happened to me. We further few years in Malaysia. So my parents had the opportunity to work in the United States.  
They were working in a ninjustsu fitness . The first two years were tight, but then things get better.  
We own a home. Small but ours alone. It has a living room, two bedrooms, bathroom and kitchen. We have a garden too. Both my father and my mother have bikes. My father's bike is a black and gold Honda Gx . And my mother is a yellow Honda Biz. Of course both were bought at salvage yard of used vehicles. But are in good condition.

Unfortunately, I had to change schools a few times. All because of the damned bullyings. They curse me, trying to hit me, steal my stuff. I wanted to understand from where do they get the idea that I'm Asian, so I must be a prostitute. Not to mention the horrible things they talk about my parents.  
Although, not all people treat me well, many do not understand me.  
You know, I'm too old for my kid. I'm 15 years old.  
I'm annoyed with the girls today. They are futile, just think about dating and go shopping. When no offer for every boy appeared to them along the way.  
Fortunately, I'm not like that. I like listening to music, train ninjustu (I am very close to becoming a kunoichi), drawing (I want to be comic artist) and meditate.  
I envy the girls with their friends. I wanted to be part of that universe too. But few understand me.  
Recently, I made friends with a Japanese girl. Her name is Miko. She is an exchange student. Miko is like me. In the beginning, I thought her as big child . But after she got better and we became friends. I hope she stays a long time here. Too bad Miko left both with their other friends. Every day, her best friend come pick her up at school. His name is Gabriel Mathias. He is a young blonde, tall, strong, muscular body and a big heart. His car is a green truck. Once he gave me a ride. It was pretty cool.  
Thanks to Miko, I met a boy named Jack Darby. He is super responsible. I wanted to get closer to him. Too bad his mother is so strict. I know her. It is the nurse Darby. She has come here to lecture on emergency care. Miko swears he's dating a girl older than him. Therefore, he does not look much to the girls here.  
Miss Darby seems even with the means father, seriousness embodied in the form of a Chinese.  
In the beginning, my father did not like Miko. He thought she was rowdy. But my mother convinced him that my friend was not so bad. He relented.  
After Miko came to my school, she became the main victim of bullies. Especially that idiot known as Vince. I hate him with all the force of my being. Miko and Jack too.  
He treats Asian girls like they were a disposable meat. Gross! Sometimes, I've been wanting to ask Gabriel to kick this asshole.  
Well, I'd better go home. A warm lunch is waiting for me. And then I go to the movies with Miko. She has promised to introduce me to her boyfriend. According to her, is the best friend of Gabriel. Let's see what this is going. "

Names :

Gabriel Mathias - Bulkhead


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
A day of hunting, another hunter  
Miko P.O.V.  
"It's been over a month that we are in search of the autobots lost. Till now nothing. Jackie was right. They are really elusive.  
At the moment now, I, Jackie and Nur went to the movies to watch Pacific Rim. Very good!  
Jackie introduced himself as Allan Silver for Nur.  
It's annoying to have to hide about the autobots for her. But orders are orders.  
I think she would like a mission.  
I'm glad that she sympathized with Bulk and Jackie. Whew!  
I hope she never cross with Ultra bummer, I mean Ultra will be crazy !  
Oh, how I wanted to see these ninjabots! How I wish! "  
The next day ...  
Wheeljacke P.O.V.  
"I'm doing a round the city. Suddenly, I catch a signature energon. I do a scan in the area. Gonna be the one that may Decepticon.  
With much effort I can approach the object. It's a yellow bike ridden by a woman of Indian appearance.  
Increase the speed and go after her.  
Is it autobot, decepticon or neutral?  
She sends me a link of communication:  
"Please, get away from me. I know it's you, leave me alone. Now is not the time.  
I'll See you again. I promise. But let me for now. Know that I'm friends. There is nothing to fear. "  
She turns off the communicator.  
It autobot then. I know this signature. I know of.  
I consult my bank records on energy signatures autobot.  
Can not be. The result points to Special Automonus Robotic Intelligence. Also known as S.A.R.I.  
Is it, is my friend. She is here.  
I have to find her. I'll find it. Whatever it takes. "  
Narrator P.O.V.  
In another part of town ...  
In a house in oriental style ...  
"Ryou, where are you? I have an urgent news!" Sari shouted.  
A man with long hair and Chinese appearance appeared in the room.  
"What is it dear?"  
"To the basement! Need to talk about something urgent." She replied.  
The two went down without hesitation to the basement and locked there.  
"Honey, we're not alone. The autobots are here." Said Sari a fool nervous.  
"Who you crossed, dear? Tell me."  
"My dear, I met no less no more Wheeljack. He recognized me."  
"Oh, Primus! The situation is ugly. Not that we will not fight, but not for us. It´s by Nur ."  
"If they find out that the Autobots Prowl and Sari lurk here, they force ourselves to fight. Fighting is not the worst.'They re going to find the fakes that did to hide and we will lose custody of Nur. Oh, dear, I'm afraid . Please hold me close and say that no one will take her from us. "  
"My sweet Sari, no one will take from us what belongs to us. Might step on us, hurt us, but what is ours is ours. And if we find out, patience. We willrRequest not separate us from her ."  
Ryou wiped tears from his mate and hugged her .  
That hug is the way that the two have to protect the spark of another. It's been ages, but this couple are the last remnants ninjabots. They love each other deeply, despite the glaring differences in behavior. Say Sari is the Yang and Ryou (Prowl) is the Yin. They wanted to sparklings, but failed. Sari was barren. She was almost raped. She escaped with a huge wound in the reproductive system. The wound healed, but it was dead.  
The adoption of a human child was to compensate for the absence of a sparkling.  
The family suffered a bit, but in the end everything worked out. The economic situation has stabilized, but they had to deal with prejudice because of Asian appearance. And who suffered most from all this was Nur.  
But, the family gave her way to survive and in the end everything worked out. "  
Base autobot  
Wheeljack P.O.V.  
"I'm running to Optimus Prime. Need to update him from the news.  
"What you report your mission, Wheeljack?" Prime asked me how we met.  
I take breath and breathe: "We have news, sir. I found Sari . Fact, she left me a message saying she was friend and who was not the time to meet yet. She promised me she'd see again."  
"Very good, Wheeljack. Let's gather all the autobots and do hunt groups.  
Our destination is near. Let's find them. "

Wheeljack found Sari. The other Autobots will know that. The siege to missing ninjabots continues .  
Will Nur discover the truth about the autobots?  
Will she be separated from her parents?  
Scenes of the next chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The destinations are scheduled to cross  
Narrator P.O.V.  
"Hey, Nur, you will even go out with me and Allan after school?"  
"Yes, Miko. I will." Nur said.  
It's been a quiet time for Miko and her friends autobots. They managed to prevent Megatron created a stronghold in Jasper. The cost was a chance to try to rebuild Cybertron. The Decepticons are gone after that. There must be up to something. Still, it has been difficult to hide the existence of transformers to the population . At least, the latest incident occurred in a desert area. For just the base has not been discovered. What has made the Optimus decided to change the basis of place. In the meantime, there's a new Autobot, Ultra Magnus.  
While things are quiet, the autobots look for signs of two alleged ninjabots.  
Progress was made. Wheeljack found one of these autobots. Because of that, he earned a day off. That will be used in the company of his girlfriend Miko and her friend, Nur Wang.  
Nur did not know of the existence of the autobots, but have heard about the rumors.  
She knows Bulkhead and Wheeljack. But, these are presented in the form vehicle and with the presence of holoforms. Even they used human names. She has also seen Arcee and thinks she's a woman.  
On the road ...  
"Speeds up there, Allan! Come on! Let blast! Yeah!" Miko shouted.  
"That's it, baby!" He said.  
"You two, eh? They can not live without speed?"  
"Relax Nur. Relaxes, live life slowly and will not have any emotion.  
Put these emotions out! "Said Miko.  
"Forget her , Miko. Ninja daughter is so.  
"Stop them both with this discussion now. Otherwise, I never go out with you!" screamed Nur.  
"Yikes ! Not here anymore who spoke." Said Miko.  
"For centuries we do not see a ninja scream. Barely sign." Said Wheeljackie.  
Nur motioned that was going to stop the mech but here comes out of nowhere a bunch of vehicons.  
Jackie looked at Miko and he looked at her back.  
A big big problem.  
Nur shouted: "So true. Evil aliens robots even exist. We'll die. Kyah! And not have time to say goodbye to mom and dad. Kyahhhhh!"  
"Calm, Nur!'ll Be all right." Said Miko.  
"Miko, we will die, how can you be quiet?" Fumed Malaysian.  
"Well, baby, now you'll have to find out." Replied the Japanese.  
While the girls were arguing, Wheeljackie was engrossed in his thoughts and trying to dodge the vehicons.  
"Option number one" thought the mech. "If I transformed , the girl will discover the truth. Yet no risk of vehicons hurt the girls. Option 2, I can ask a bridge. Girls will be safe, but Nur will discover the truth. Better be the option 2. A human unless , a human more than to know the truth will not make a difference. And besides not want to be widowed before the ceremony binding. "  
"Wheeljack to the base. Miko and I are surrounded by vehicons. A bridge for now!"  
"Wheeljack, you moron, how the hell you go through a situation like this with Miko around. I'll talk to Prime." Ratchet yelled to the communicator.  
A green light appeared and our trio went through the portal.

In the base ...  
Miko and Nur down. The Malaysian was terrified and shaking.  
Wheeljackie turned. Nur did a scandal.  
"Alan is a robot alien too. Run , Miko."  
"Easy, there, little friend. He is good boy ."  
"What the hell is all this scandal?" Ratchet yelled.  
When Nur saw him, she broke down and fainted.  
In Cybertronian Ratchet cursed and shouted even more, "Miko and Wheeljack, what is this girl doing here?"  
"She is my best friend and was with us when we were attacked." Said Miko.  
"No offense, Doctor. Was the best option." Said Jackie.  
"You two are in trouble. I will tell to Prime ." Said Ratchet.  
Behold Nur raises ...  
"Oh, my head. Which dream! I dreamed Miko, Alan and I were being chased by evil aliens.  
"You were actually being chased by evil aliens, miss. And Alan's real name is Wheeljackie." Ratchet questioned.  
Nur seemed that was going to scream again, but Miko stopped her: "Stay calm, these aliens are good.  
Nur, the grumpy red and white robot is the Ratchet. He is the doctor here. Today, just have them here at the base. Others are on a mission . We also have some human with us. Jack Darby and his mother June, Raf Esquivel and Agent Fowler, who is lead government and autobots, which is how these aliens are called. Let's talk about them. "

So, Miko and the two mechs told many things to Nur. The history of Cybertron, the factions, the holoforms, association with humans, the facts that were happening, including the search for two new autobots.  
"It's all so fascinating. So even. I promise secrecy and help all I can." Said Nur.  
"Welcome to the family, Nur." Said Wheeljackie.  
"Good luck, girl. Hopefully you're not as annoying as other humans. You are forgiven for yelling." Said the doctor.  
Nur blushed at that time.  
Before anyone else say something, Optimus called the communicator:  
"Good-news, old friend. Ninjas found. Send a bridge. And call the humans"  
"That's great, Prime. Also we have good news, too. We have a new human ally. She is ninja and friend of Miko." Replied the doctor.  
"Later we will discuss about it. But, make sure that the newcomer is quiet." replied the Prime.  
"Gee that cool! My first day and I meet ninjas autobots. Cool!" Said Nur.  
"The last of the species." Added Jackie.  
A green light appeared.  
The press came out first. Nur was amazed of the beauty and posture of the leader.  
Behind him came a black and gold mech and femme orange and yellow.  
Nur's heart beat. For some strange reason, she had a feeling I'd seen those two before. But why is it? "  
Next chapter : New human allies and autobots. And the truth about the Wang family will be discovered. Do not miss!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My parents, ninjabots

Normal P.O.V.

"Prowl and Sari, welcome to our base. At the moment we are not with the full team, but later you will know all.

This robot red and white, is our doctor, Ratchet.

I believe you ...

"Jackieeeeeeeeee!" Sari shouted, interrupted the Prime.

Jackie and Sari exchanged a hug.

"My friend has been while since I've seen you!" told femme yellow.

"I missed you, my friend." Replied the wrecker.

"Um, um, um. Both of you did not touch that interrupted Prime." Grumbled the Prowl.

"Sorry, Prime." Said Sari.

"Apology accepted. Many years away cause this kind of reaction." The leader said.

So Optimus turned to the mezzanine and said: "This japanese girl you see is Miko Nakadai, the femme wrecker. And this other girl should be the newcomer that Ratchet told me. What's your name, miss?"

"Nur Wang, sir. I am malaysian and I am living here for years. I am a kunoichi practically formed."

"You are aware of the rules here?"

"Yes, sir. Hopefully I will be very helpful staff."

"That's good, is welcome." Said the leader.

He continued: "Before a tour of the base, our ninjas have any questions?"

"I have yes, Prime." Said Sari.

"Nur, you said you lived here, right?"

"Yes." Answered the Malay.

"Because I and Prowl lived here since long time and we've known you."

"That's cool! Who are your holoforms ?" Asked the girl.

Sari leaned on Prowl and began to cry. He comforted his sparkmate.

Prowl took breath and said: "Forgive us, Nur. Please forgive us."

"But what did you do? Do not understand."

Sari took breath and said: "Nur, we are foster parents."

Nur trembled when she heard it. When Prowl and Sari activated holoforms, Nur almost fainted. But Miko held her before she fell.

"Can not be, can not be. This time. This time. I was raised by aliens!

That sounds good! ' she yelled.

"I do not believe it . Look like that we have a family here," asked the doctor.

"Doctor, it seems so." Said Jackie.

"Nur, I envy you. Aliens and ninjas parents . Awesome !" exclaimed Miko.

Prowl took Nur with his servos and led to near Sari. This patted her daughter's head saying: "No matter how different we are. Dad and mom, will always love you."

"I love you. I love you forever." Said the girl.

"Sorry to interrupt your family time, but I would like you to signaled when ready to know the basics." Said Optimus.

"We can go, leader." Said Prime.

So, Prime took the three to know the base. It was the time of the other autobots and humans arrived.

When the quartet returned to the room, were all present.

Optimus passed by all the optical and said, 'Mechs and femmes humans and autobots, I want to present you our new recruits. This mech is the Autobot Prowl. This femme is the Autobot Sari. And this girl is Nur Wang, she is the adopted daughter of the couple. And she is also a ninja. Might be presented to them. "

"Nur, I think I've seen you at school, but I'm Arcee. Surely you know my partner and soulmate, Jack. Prowl and Sari, welcome. Same to you, Nur."

"I also know Nur. Welcome, dear. Welcome ninjabots. I am stupid , but I'm good people. Bulkhead is my name ."

"Hello, hello. Bumblebee is me . Just cybertronians and my partner Raf understand me . Welcome."

"Reinforcements will always be useful, even though I do not like humans. But, respected certain limits, I try to accept another human member of the team. I am the Commander Ultra Magnus. Welcome you."

Needless to say everyone scowled for Magnus. He still is xenophobic to humans.

After the embarrassment, it was time to present the Smokie: "Hi, I'm Smokescreen. But you can call me Smokie. Welcome you. I love meeting new people."

"Hello! Hello I'm agent William Fowler, the link between autobots and government. Any problems just call me. Mainly, engage the girl. Welcome."

Fowler embraced June that was by his side and said: "This is the nurse June Darby. She is the mother of Jack."

June blushed when Fowler grabbed her and Optimus widened the optical. The Prime almost had a fit. But he refrained. As a leader, he should not get carried away by jealous rage. After all, he trusts his bride.

The ninjas were still more time talking with the staff. Then there was a dispersion because kids school day . "

Note: I know that was summarized. But now many adventures will happen. Friendships will be formed. The first part of Stellar Ties is completed. Do not miss the next story, Stellar Family. Soon.


End file.
